


In the dark of the night

by Pellaeonthewingedlion



Series: A little mess of everything [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Bedtime, Developing Relationship, F/M, Full Moon, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pellaeonthewingedlion/pseuds/Pellaeonthewingedlion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the wolfsmoon in the dark night a Stark can overcome everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His breath had gone steady for a while now, she was sure he had fallen asleep. It was already deep in the night. The Keep was silent, not even cats or dogs were to hear and the windows she could see from her own were dark as well. He always thought she would fall asleep long before him and she let him in his belief. She turned away and pretended to be in deep slumber, waiting until she was sure he would sleep.

Slowly and very carefully Sansa turned and rolled on her back, paying fastidious attention not to cause too much movement that could wake her Lord-Husband. Braced on her arms she sat up in the large featherbed, pressing the blanket at her chest. It was a stupid gesture of shame, nobody was there to see her but she still felt better with it.

He was lying on his side, turned away from her. It was always the same, after she had turned away from him he did as well. Sansa had never pictured her time with her husband like that. She had thought he would hold her in the night, but she had also thought it would be a handsome tall man, not him.

What she did had become a ritual over the time, she didn’t know anymore why she had started or which night it had been exactly but now it was always the same.

Sansa looked down upon the small frame of the man she had been married to. He looked like a child with a too tall head together with light blond hair. This night had a full moon so she had a good look on him. It was easier in the night.

‘In the dark I am the knight of the Flower’ He had said, he had been wrong.

But Sansa was able to look at him for a longer time without averting her gaze to the ground. Maybe because she couldn’t see his face, his scar or because he was asleep and there was no danger he would take her gaze as an invitation to ravish her.

Sansa observed how his covered body went up and down in steady breaths. She didn’t know why she watched him, why she tried to get use to him. Dontos had promised to bring her out of the city. But every day she had more and more doubts. What if he would fail? What if they would come after her and then what?

After all Lord Tyrion had been kind to her and still was. Sansa wasn’t sure anymore if she was willing to risk that for an uncertain future on the run. Maybe it would be easier with him than without.

But if she really considered to stay she had to be able to at least stand him, his presence, maybe even more. Yes, it would be easier with more.

She slowly reached out for him. She did that every night but had never been bold enough to actually touch him. What if he would wake up?

The pale skin of her hand shimmered silver in the moonlight when her finger lingered over his shoulder. Sansa could feel the heat his body radiated in the cold night. He was always warm, she could even feel his warmth when she was at the other side of the bed.

Her breath went quicker and on her back she felt sweat and Goosebumps rising. She had no idea what she did, why she did it. It was like a small part of her urged her hand when it slowly went down. Her fingertips touched him, for a moment she felt his flesh though his nightshirt before she flinched away.

Her heart hammered in her chest. What was going on with her? Her head was dizzy. Sansa loosed her gaze from him and turned her head to the other side, gazing out of the window.

Over the dark silhouette of the Red Keep she saw the bright full moon in the night sky. The moon, the luminary the wolves howl at. It was like it would give her strength, it was the wolf’s moon.

Taking a deep breath she turned her head back to the sleeping man at her side. Slowly but with more courage she guided her hand back to his shoulder and lied it down on it. Her hand lied loose on him and carefully Sansa lowered more of the weight of her arm on it.

Nothing happened. He didn’t jump up or wake up. It made Sansa even bolder and she guided her hand up and brushed through his hair.

To her surprise it was very fine and not greasy like it was so often with men. It felt like silk and when she leaned back to let the moonlight reach his head it turned to sparkle white gold.

He still hadn’t woken up and now all fear had been washed away for Sansa. She guided her hand back down and carefully turned him on his back to look at his face. She herself changed her position as well. She moved on her knees, towering at his side looking down on him.

He looked better in his sleep, peaceful. But the light was still caught in his scar and illuminated his gruesome features. But at the moment Sansa didn’t care, if she imagined right he could even look cute while sleeping.

She traced along his cheeks with her fingers. A soft smile appeared in her face by the feeling on his skin. She cherished the moment, even if she knew that after dawn he would be the ugly dwarf and she the silent Lady again. It would be as if the night had never happened and for the moment it would be better.

But then another urge came over her, driven by the moon, the wolf’s moon.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyrion had been surprised that she had managed to finally touch him this time. He had always been a light sleeper and so he had noticed when she had started to watch him sleep in the nights but had never said a word. He was glad his wife showed at least a bit interest in him and had no wish to destroy it by revealing to her that he had never been asleep.

When he had felt her hand over his shoulder again this night he had assumed she would take it always as always, but not this time. She had actual touched him, even turned him around, traced his face. It was hard to keep control over his body by her actions, pretending to sleep without letting her know. But now after her hand was away it was better.

Suddenly he felt something at the sides of his face, falling down his cheeks, it was light and heavy together, it tickled him. Then Tyrion realized it was her hair brushing his cheeks. He felt a presence over his face, her warm breath came over his cheeks and his scar, he had nearly to flinch. Totally bewildered he concluded her face hovered over his. But Why?

He had his answer when soft warm lips brushed his own. By his surprise, yes shock he had nearly opened his eyes or exhaled a sound, but he had managed not to.

She had kissed him, he was amazed by what she was able to do in the dark of the night thinking him asleep. He would have been glad to return the kiss, revealing that he was awake but he knew he would have destroyed it with this gesture. So he waited patiently while she turned him back in his old position and lied down as well.

After that he could finally open his eyes. He starred at the, by the moon illuminated, wall and asked himself what had just happened. Had she liked it? Will it happen again?

He would clearly not find sleep that night.


End file.
